


Con una canción en mi corazón

by Yvette_Kaitou_1412



Series: Semana Radiodust [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I have so many ideas, M/M, Multi, Please forgive me it's in spanish, Semanaradiodust, Trans Female Character, radiodust - Freeform, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette_Kaitou_1412/pseuds/Yvette_Kaitou_1412
Summary: Bienvenidos a la primera parte de la semana radiodust, estos dos capítulos los pondré en español para la mayoría de ustedes! espero que les guste!
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Semana Radiodust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894636
Kudos: 9





	1. Tras bambalinas

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el comienzo de el fanfic en dos partes, la siguiente es el show, inspirado en la cancion y el show de sueña conmigo la s canciones son, Como decirte que te quiero, si pudiera y amor mio. Disfruten!!

Los finos rayo del sol traspasaban las cortinas semiabiertas de una habitación inusualmente rosa, iluminándola poco a poco con el pasar de los minutos hasta que estos llegaron a los ojos de su huésped, despertándolo. Con un gruñido el habitante de la habitación se dio vuelta, esperando poder tener unos minutos más de sueño. Lamentablemente el universo no estaba de su lado esa mañana ya que su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar, su canción favorita llenado el silencio que previamente reinaba en la habitación.

Con otro gruñido se movió cerca de donde provenía el ruido, buscando a ciegas su celular en su ultimo intento de rebeldía para no levantarse. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo en sus manos y logro apagar la alarma abrió los ojos para revisar sus notificaciones. Sus ojos verdes ajustándose a la luz en lo que pestañeaba para poder enfocarse bien en lo que decía el texto. Una vez termino de revisar sus redes sociales y sus mensajes decidió levantarse. Dejando el celular al lado miro a la ventana, levantándose decidió abrir las cortinas de par en par, dejando que la luz llenara la habitación iluminándola.

Con un suspiro cerro los ojos, sintiendo la brisa fría de la mañana y el contraste de la luz del sol en su piel. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, completamente desaliñado y lleno de nudos, pero no le importo, se sentía feliz al sentir esa sensación de paz al menos por unos segundos.

Al darse la vuelta sus ojos se encontraron con el espejo, el color verde resaltando sus ojos y largas pestañas que su hermana siempre había mencionado que tenía. Se tomo un tiempo para observarse.

Su cuerpo había cambiado y mucho, se sentía diferente con el peso en su pecho, como sus facciones se volvieron más delicadas de lo que ya eran y como ahora sus labios eran diferentes.

Sonrío en lo que seguía observándose en el espejo. Su cuerpo era tan diferente de cuando comenzó con su tratamiento, pero no podía decir que le disgustaba, jamás se había sentido mejor y hace unos meses le habían hecho su operación dándole el cuerpo con el que siempre soñó. Su madre y su hermana estaban emocionadas, nunca se había sentido tan feliz y nerviosa por algo que tanto había anhelado desde que noto que era diferente.

Su celular vibro y una notificación apareció en su pantalla iluminándola, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Charlie, una de sus amigas quien le avisaba que pasarían a su cafetería favorita antes de ir al campus y si quería que pidieran lo usual para cuando llegara.

Sonrío en lo que contestaba con muchos emoticones que los vería en la cafetería, recogiendo su cabello en una especie de coleta antes de prepararse la ducha y su ropa, eligiendo algo más neutral para evitar la atención de su cuerpo. Pronto les mostraría el cambio a sus amigos, pero quería sorprender a Alastor.

Un rubor apareció en las mejillas pensando en su mejor amigo, había estado en cada paso que había tomado y lo apoyo cuando su padre lo hecho de casa al enterarse de que quiso pasar por el proceso de transición. Además de su madre y su hermana quería demostrarle cuanto apreciaba lo que él había hecho durante todo este tiempo, pero no sabía si podría con el rechazo, no quería perderlo. Aún asi su hermana lo impulso y prometió que una vez que tuviera la oportunidad perfecta se le declararía.

“Siento que es muy apresurado” dijo mientras notaba el cambio que tuvo su voz, uno de los cambios que se había esforzado en ocultar con clases de canto y locución de parte de unos compañeros en la facultad de artes “Pero hice una promesa”

Realizando su rutina completa en lo que cantaba sus canciones favoritas no se dio cuenta la llamada perdida de su hermana. Al menos no hasta que estaba fuera de su habitación dentro de la casa que compartía con otros estudiantes de su misma universidad. Tomando una manzana del frutero le dio una mordida en lo que volvía a marcarle a su hermana.

“espero que sea algo importante” dijo mientras salía de la casa con las llaves en mano y el celular apoyado entre su mejilla y su hombro, escuchando como por fin su hermana contestaba “Molly, hola”

En eso su hermana grito haciendo que alejara el celular de su oreja, con un poco de pesar decidió utilizar el altavoz para salvar sus tímpanos en lo que su hermana se calmaba.

“Molly” repitió una vez que su hermana dejo de hablar rápido y estaba recuperando el aliento “no entendí nada de lo que dijiste”

“ _Nuestro reality show tiene audiciones en la ciudad!”_ Molly exclamo haciendo que se parará en seco _“¡Tienes que ir! ¡Es una oportunidad única!”_

Mirando el celular, no pudo evitar la expresión de preocupación. Siempre le había gustado cantar, a pesar de que sentía que no lo hacía bien sabía que era decente a lo mucho. Nunca podría aspirar a tanto dentro de ese reality show para cantantes novatos.

“Molly” comenzó a decir en lo que retomaba su ruta y cambia a manos libres la llamada “sabes que me gusta cantar, pero no creo que sea lo mejor…”

_“vamos…porfavor”_ suplico su hermana _“se que eres bueno cantando, eres increible en un escenario y yo lo sé. ¿A que le tienes miedo?”_

Por un momento la imagen de un muchacho con piel bronceada y ojos cafés cruzaron su mente. Mirando hacia otro lado trato de alejar esa imagen junto con el miedo que tenía al pensar en los sentimientos que tenía hacia ese muchacho.

“Molly yo, no lo sé” comenzó denuevo “sería muy obvio para todo el mundo de quien hablo, especialmente cuando sería mi cara la que aparece en los posters…no quiero humillarme más de lo necesario”

Unos minutos de silencio reinaron y por un momento sospecho que su hermana había colgado, dando la vuelta en una esquina pudo ver el edificio de su facultad a la distancia, esperando que Charlie y los demás aun no llegaran a la cafetería.

_“¿Y si no fueras tú?”_ eso lo hizo parar _“¿y si te dijera que hay una sección donde permiten que los concursantes entren con seudónimos o nombres artísticos? Que lo único que exigen es el ser mayor de edad y si pasan la audición tienen la libertad de dar su nombre o mantenerse en el anonimato utilizando su seudónimo”_

Eso le hizo pensar, realmente le gustaba ese show. Algo que Molly había compartido en esos momentos donde aún vivía con ella y con su madre. Siempre había disfrutado de la música a pesar de que justo ahora se estaba dedicando a estudiar una ingeniería gracias a la insistencia de su madre de tener por lo menos ese título como condición para el apoyo de su operación. A lo lejos pudo observar a Charlie y Vaggie entrando a la cafetería ambas tomadas de la mano.

“Yo…quizas” al fin contesto “pero, aún no les digo sobre la operación ni me he…yo…no lo sé Molly”

“ _Lo tengo todo pensado!”_ Exclamo su hermana _“Por favor, solo, la audición, inténtalo por lo menos, conmigo”_

Odiaba ser tan débil como para sucumbir ante las plegarías, pero adoraba a su hermana, entonces con un suspiro por fin se detuvo en la puerta de la cafetería.

“Esta bien, pero más te vale que no sea algo humillante” contesto “Tengo que irme, mándame la ubicación y cuando podríamos ir para pedir permiso en el trabajo”

El grito de emoción de su hermana hizo que valiera la pena. Antes de colgar se despidió rápidamente. Pronto noto como es que un mensaje con todos los detalles le llegaba a su celular. No le dio mucha importancia viendo que faltaba una semana y media para la audición, justo en uno de sus días libres por suerte. Pensando en que a su hermana se le olvidaría decidió dejarlo para leerlo en uno de sus momentos libres durante sus clases.

Finalmente saludo a sus amigas quienes comenzaron a platicar sobre sus clases antes de ordenar sus bebidas y pagar por ellas. Pronto llegaron el resto y juntos se fueron a sus clases, Alastor como siempre saludando con una sonrisa haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran hechas de gelatina.

“¿Qué tal tu mañana?” pregunto Alastor al acercarse a Ángel, “pareces algo distraído, cher”

Ángel se ruborizo, pero trato de ocultarlo mientras desviaba un poco su mirada del chico alto.

“Solo algo distraído, nada mas Al” dijo sonriendo, haciendo que su voz sonara un poco más grave “mi hermana me llamo esta mañana”

Alastor sonrió en lo que caminaban juntos hacia sus respectivas facultades, Husk y Niffty platicando sobre futuros proyectos, Vaggie y Charlie seguían en su propio mundo dejando a los dos en un espacio donde no podían oírlos.

“Bueno ¿qué tal esta Molly?” pregunto al ver que Ángel no seguía con la conversación

“Ya sabes, me extraña y quiere que nos veamos, lo usual” contesto sin mucho ánimo “también…me dijo que debería tomar clases de canto ya que sería algo…nuevo que probar…”

Alastor le miro, no era algo común, pero sabía que Ángel odiaba su voz. En especial porque no sentía que era algo por lo cual su, cherie, debería preocuparse. Prefería ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Tienes una voz como lo dice tu nombre, mon cherie” dijo sonriendo al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amada “es un placer escucharte cantar, tu hermana tiene razón, ¿porque no tomas unas clases de prueba? Puedo acompañarte si quieres.”

Ángel sonrió y Alastor se sintió como el rey del mundo, con tan solo ver esa sonrisa, solo deseaba que Ángel pudiera ser más abierta. Ser quien debía ser, ya que él la amaba tal y como era. Estaba esperando un poco más ya que solo faltaban unos meses para graduarse y en su graduación le pediría que fuera su cita, mientras tanto la trataría como se merece y comenzaría a cortejarla y demostrarle lo mucho que le interesaba.

“Bueno…entonces, ¿te parece que estudiemos esta tarde juntos?” dijo Alastor tratando de ocultar el color rojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas “podemos ver la serie de Lucifer que tanto te gusta”

Ángel emocionada accedió y tomo de la mano a Alastor quien no la soltó hasta tener que separarse para ir a sus respectivas aulas. Alastor solo podía observar a Ángel con adoración y una sonrisa dulce que solo la mostraba cuando estaba a su lado.

Nunca ninguno de los dos esperaba que sus vidas cambiarían en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

“No lo puedo creer” dijo al salir de la sala de audiciones, la ropa abrazaba su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas siendo modesta pero muy llamativa, una peluca blanca en vez de su cabello natural y maquillaje para acentuar sus facciones haciendo que luciera como una estrella de un video musical “…no puedo creer que lo hiciera…”

Hace unos minutos fue su audición, Molly esperando en la salida y esperando las noticias de los resultados. Lamentablemente ella no había pasado, pero por la cara que tenía no podía imaginarse que le dijeron los jueces, Simon Cowell parecía un amor al lado de ellos.

“¿Entonces?” Molly abrazo a su hermana, Angela o Angie “no tienes que decirme, pero me gustaría…”

“Estoy en el show” dijo suavemente “Molly… ¡Estoy en el show!”

Inmediatamente el resto de los participantes rodearon a Angie, todos saltando y celebrando. Molly llamando a su madre para darle las noticias de que su hermana había logrado entrar en su reality show favorito.

En ese momento jamás se sintió más emocionada y como ella misma. No esperaba tampoco que tanta gente la observara y le dijeran tantos cumplidos, especialmente de su voz.

Su felicidad duro unos minutos antes de que sus nervios se apoderaran de la situación recordando la “no” cita en la cafetería que abrió hace poco y llamo su atención cuando paseaban por las calles del centro esa semana.

“Molly!” Angie llamo a su hermana de entre la multitud “tengo que irme!”

En eso Molly solo miro a su hermana y asintió, haciendo gestos con el celular. Angie se escabullo, de la multitud guardando su peluca y eliminando la mayoría del disfraz que le había puesto su hermana. Sobre este se puso su chamarra holgada gris favorita. Era suave pero no daba mucho calor, podría servir como playera, pero su uso por ahora era distraer de su maquillaje y darle un aspecto más neutral y esconder sus curvas que ya eran un poco más prominentes. Tomando un taxi logro llegar a la cafetería donde Alastor lo recibió con su bebida favorita y un block de dibujo nuevo.

“Alastor, gracias” comenzó a decir, hasta que sintió la mirada de Alastor en ella “… ¿pasa algo?”

Alastor solo sonrió en lo que tomaba su mano, ambos sonrojándose ante el gesto.

“Te ves preciosa sonriendo, mon cherie” dijo antes de tomar su mano “solo eso”

Ambos sonrojándose, poco a poco acercándose y separándose de golpe cuando una mesara los interrumpió para preguntar por su orden de comida. Ambos cayendo en un silencio inusual pero pronto olvidándose de lo inusual que ambos actuaban. Angie olvidando decirle sobre el reality show a Alastor hasta que pasaron varias audiciones por televisión incluyendo la suya.

“Vaya, parece que esta vez hay competencia real dentro de uno de esos shows” comento Alastor sin evitar sentir que una de los participantes era hermosa y su voz podría ser rival con la de su amada que estaba a su lado.

“Sí, eso parece” dijo suavemente en lo que miraba a Alastor observar su alter-ego “¿te vas a animar a verlo?”

Alastor no lo confirmo ni rechazo la idea, pero de algo estaba seguro después de ver esa interacción. Tenía una oportunidad con Alastor y parece que podría utilizar esto a su favor. Quizas…esta vez…podría confesar lo que sentía sin temor a ser rechazado, aunque por lo que sospechaba, el sentimiento era correspondido.

_“Solo espera un poco más”_ se dijo a si misma _“unas semanas más y podre sorprenderte…y confesar mis sentimientos, Al. Solo espera un poco más…”_


	2. Nada que no sepas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LA FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO! el show donde Angie muestra su talento!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todos los que les gusto este pequeño y breve escrito!

La primera gala de Angie en el escenario fue algo completamente aterrador pero emocionante. El público la recibió como nunca, la música suave y sus pensamientos en Alastor. Dedicándole esa canción y comentando eso al publico cuando le preguntaron si tenía una dedicatoria especial para ese día para alguien especial. Una simple afirmación de su parte fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el publico explotara en aplausos y muchos preguntando quien era.

Después de esa gala el resto de los entrenamientos fueron sencillos, pero aun asi Angie se desenvolvía de una manera increible, como si hubiera nacido para estar en el escenario. Más aun teniendo a Cherri y Molly como sus confidentes además de ayudarle con ocultar de momento su identidad logrando que se desviaran las miradas al trio extravagante protegiendo sus identidades.

Eso duro solo unas semanas ya que un día las tres olvidaron que Charlie estaba interesada en el medio del espectáculo y logro acercarse lo suficiente como para identificar a Angie. De ahí Charlie se unió como la representante de Angie y mantener su secreto, aunque Vaggie igual se transformo en un tipo de guardaespaldas junto con Cherri. Alastor al preguntar la razón la historia no cambiaba nunca lo cual lo dejaba un poco sospechoso, pero después de conocer a Angie no tenía ningún problema.

Cuando ambos pasaron tiempo juntos Alastor no pudo recordar en todos los gestos a su preciado amor, pero lo que no comprendía era la razón de su nueva afición con la cantante. La única persona que lo había cautivado en semejante manera había sido su Ángel, pero de alguna manera esta extravagante personalidad de la televisión se había robado también su corazón. A pesar de todo le tenía que confesar a su amor los sentimientos encontrados que tenía y asegurarle que siempre la elegiría a ella sin importar que.

El tiempo fue pasando y Alastor siguió siendo un apoyo, escuchando la dulce voz de la artista, pero profundizando más su relación con su Ángel.

Hasta que el día de la gala final llego, el ansiado momento y Angie, le pidió de manera especial a Alastor que asistiera.

* * *

Angie no podía parar de mirar el reloj en lo que Cherri y Molly le arreglaban el cabello y su maquillaje. La cancion estaba lista, la música y las pruebas de sonido ya habían pasado. La mayoría de las personas estaban listas y el público aguardaba esperando la actuación de las finalistas.

“No lo sé Molly” dijo Angie mirando a su hermana “es…es algo arriesgado”

Molly sonrió tomando de las manos a su hermana. Su madre estaba en el público y ella sabía que necesitaba todo el apoyo si es que hoy le diría algo tan importante a su amor. Angie le había dicho a Alastor que lo quería…pero confesar que lo amaba era otra cosa completamente aterradora para ella.

“Angie,” Molly hizo que Angie la mirara “lo amas, no lo niegues y no tienes porque tener miedo, se que ambos comparten ese sentimiento y todos lo hemos visto. Sal ahí y canta con todo tu corazón”

Angie abrazo a su hermana antes de tomar el micrófono personalizado que Alastor le obsequio. Extensiones rosas en su cabello natural y su maquillaje sencillo, pero atrayendo la atención hacía sus ojos, su vestido blanco con toques de brillos sutiles, abrazando su figura y sus zapatos de tacón favoritos. Decidiendo tomar la chamarra que Alastor le había prestado hace unas noches y poniéndola sobre sus hombros salió del camerino.

Con cada paso irradiaba confianza, seguridad, pero un poco de nervios con la forma que tomaba el micrófono. Esto era lo ultimo que esperaba hacer, presentarse ante su amor sin máscaras, sin ocultar su cuerpo y tomando todo lo que realmente sentía que era y mostrarlo ante el mundo. Ser quien siempre sintió que debía ser.

Uno de los asistentes llamo su nombre y pronto Angie caminaba hacia el escenario, sus manos en el micrófono y pidiendo a todos que Alastor no le odiara por ocultarle esto.

“Aquí vamos…” se dijo a si misma antes de subir las escaleras hacia el escenario.

* * *

Alastor estaba confundido, no sabía porque estaba ahí. Más bien, no sabía la razón por la cual Angie le había citado y le consiguió un pase incluso al backstage. Había dejado claro que a pesar de todos los ratos buenos el amaba a alguien más. Entonces por su propia vida no entendía la razón de la invitación, pero todo el mundo le había insistido para que fuera. Incluso Niffty y Husk quienes solo parecían ocultar algo de él.

La primera concursante paso y Alastor concedió que su voz era preciosa y la actuación había sido impecable. Aplaudiendo se levanto y solo espero a que la siguiente concursante saliera, Angie. Su corazón no pudo dejar de latir fuertemente en lo que él trataba de calmarse, esperaba entender pronto las razones que pudo tener Angie para invitarlo.

“¡Un aplauso para nuestra siguiente finalista!” comenzó el presentador en lo que el escenario se apagaban las luces, una figura aparecía, pero Alastor tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, era una figura muy familiar “Nos ha sorprendido con su voz, su entrega y el dominio que tiene en el escenario… ¡Recibamos a nuestra querida Angie!” 

La luz descendió en la figura y Alastor sintió que alguien le había pegado en el estómago y quitado el aire.

En el escenario, luciendo como un ángel, usando su chamarra sobre sus hombros… estaba su amor. Nunca había visto nada más hermoso y entonces lo comprendió todo, Angie y su amada Ángel eran la misma persona, pero por fin era su verdadero ser. Podía notarlo en lo cómoda que estaba en el escenario, sus curvas mostrándose sin ser escandalosa, con cada movimiento un destello de brillo haciendo verla irreal. Sus ojos posándose en Alastor en lo que se quitaba la chamarra de sus hombros y la colocaba en uno de sus brazos dejando ver su escote coqueto. El micrófono que había mandado hacer para ella en sus manos.

“Gracias” dijo tímidamente al presentador “yo, solo puedo decir que estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa. No puedo creer que haya llegado a la final”

El presentador sonrío y entonces se acercó más a Angie. Alastor noto como sus ojos aun lo buscaban en la multitud de personas y decidió levantarse y mover su mano en forma de saludo esperando que lo notara. Al ver como los ojos de su amada se abrieron de par en par solo pudo reir suavemente al notar el leve sonrojo apareciendo en su cara.

“Pues aquí estamos, algo realmente increible y espero que lo estes disfrutando” al recibir la afirmación de Angie continuo “nos has platicado sobre tus canciones, la mayoría dedicadas a una persona en especial… ¿podremos conocerla hoy?”

Angie dudo mirando a Alastor quien suavemente asintió en lo que le quiñaba un ojo obteniendo un sonrojo más profundo antes de que pudiera hablar.

“Solo si el quiere” contestó apartando su vista del publico al presentador “primero quisiera dedicarle esta ultima actuación a él”

El presentador asintió en lo que Angie se acomodaba en su lugar, el jurado listo para calificarla y el resto del personal listo para dar lo mejor en la última presentación.

“¡Pues ya la escucharon amigos!” dijo en lo que se movía fuera del escenario “con ustedes, en la final…Angie!”

La cancion comenzó, la música pop y el ritmo animado haciendo que Alastor pusiera atención a su amada en el escenario. No esperaba una canción tan impetuosa, pero su amada nunca fallaba en sorprenderlo. La voz de su amada pronto rompió el silencio, la melodía bajando a algo más suave y delicado en lo que cantaba.

_Puedo ser tu estrella y quedarme en tu noche_

_Puedes conmoverme apenas con tu roce pensarte y mirarte_

_Tenerte o alejarme ya no me pregunto_

_Si puedo amarte_

La cancion siguió cambiando, la música volviendo a su ritmo animado y Alastor solo podía observar en trance como su amada se desenvolvía. Cada palabra acariciaba su ser, cada gesto que hacía parecía tan delicado y la letra de la canción solo le hacia querer subir al escenario a besarla.

_Todos los caminos mi llevan a tu alma_

_Te escondo en mi secreto_

_Te guardo en mi palabra_

_Respiro con tu aliento, me duermo con tu sueño_

_Cuando mi despierto yo ya no temo al hoy_

_Siento que me lleva al mundo hoy_

_Sin tu amor es ir sin rumbos_

_Desde ahora y para siempre_

En ese momento Angie miro al público y encontrando a su amado le sonrío en lo que cantaba dejando su corazón y sentimientos en el resto de la canción. No podía pedir más, esto era lo que amaba hacer y ahora con esto podía expresar sus sentimientos a su amor quien al parecer estaba ensimismado con su actuación.

_Nada que no sepas yo te amo_

_Nada que no sientas yo te amo_

_Nada que nos haga_

_Mal al corazón_

_Nada que no creas yo te amo_

_Nada que no veas yo te amo_

_Nada que no sea puro corazón_

Alastor no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, sus ganas de ir corriendo al escenario estaban por tomar riendas de su cuerpo y llegar a besarla enfrente de todos. Parecía tan feliz y eso es lo que más le encantaba ver, esa sonrisa en su rostro, el que fuera ella misma sin necesidad de ocultarse no podía pedir más al verla, su pasión haciendo que la gente alrededor suyo aplaudiera y se levantara apoyándola. Aunque por su mirada ella solo tenía ojos para él.

La música volvió a cambiar dejando que Angie pudiera relajar un poco su voz y con expresiones coquetas miraba a Alastor, sus gestos haciendo que un sonrojo estuviera ahora en las mejillas del joven.

_Puedes ser mi calma_

_Mi risa o mi reproche_

_Puedo ser tu costa_

_Tu mar o tu horizonte_

_Estamos en un viaje_

_Haciendo los caminos_

_Cuando estás conmigo_

_Yo ya no temo al hoy_

_Siento que me lleva al mundo hoy_

_Sin tu amor es ir sin rumbos_

_Desde ahora y para siempre_

Angie inmediatamente comenzó a bailar, dejándose llevar por completo por la adrenalina y sus emociones que quería transmitir a su querido Alastor. Quien, al verlo, le robo una sonrisa haciendo que se sintiera como si ya hubiera ganado la competencia.

_Nada que no sepas yo te amo_

_Nada que no sientas yo te amo_

_Nada que nos haga_

_Mal al corazón_

_Nada que no creas yo te amo_

_Nada que no veas yo te amo_

_Nada que no sea puro corazón_

En esos momentos de la cancion, las luces alrededor de Angie haciéndola lucir como un absoluto ángel, su dulce voz haciendo que Alastor deseara poder estar en el lugar donde sus manos estaban haciendo gestos de acariciar el aire. Solo deseaba estar cerca de ella y poder besarla, abrazarla, decirle que también la amaba. La suave melodía haciendo que sintiera todo el amor que le trata de transmitir.

_Nada que no sepas yo te amo_

_Nada que no sientas yo te amo_

_Nada que nos haga_

_Mal al corazón_

El ritmo volvió a aumentar en lo que, Angie seguía cantando, el resto de la gente bailando, pero Alastor solo podía observar como coquetamente al final posaba con su chamarra en su hombro, como si le mostrara a todo el mundo que ya tenia un dueño y no pudo evitar sentir orgullo al notar lo preciosa que se veía al sonreírle.

_Nada que no creas yo te amo_

_Nada que no veas yo te amo_

_Nada que no sea puro corazón_

En esos momentos termino la cancion, Angie estaba sin aliento y sonriendo, en lo que la gente aplaudía y celebrara.

El presentador se acercó a Angie en lo que ella se colocaba denuevo la chamarra y se inclinaba ante el público agradeciéndoles por semejante ovación.

“¡Eso fue increible!” comento el presentador al llegar junto a la sonriente artista “y el público opina lo mismo, una gran actuación digna de esta final. Muchas gracias Angie, ahora creo que el público quiere saber quien es la misteriosa persona a quien le has dedicado tantas canciones y quien dices que es tu inspiración y apoyo”

Angie miro hacia la multitud, pero no vio a Alastor en su lugar, lo cual hizo que se congelara en su lugar. Acaso lo había interpretado mal, acaso Alastor la odiaba, no sabía que pensar. Eso fue hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

“Lamento haberme tardado, mon cherie” se escuchó la voz de su amado y por un momento sintió que todo el mundo desapareció “fue una actuación hermosa, mon amour”

El presentador dejo pasar a Alastor quien tomo la mano de Angie y la atrajo hacia si dándole un beso enfrente de toda la audiencia, la cual los ovaciono, algunos incluso chiflando en lo que profundizaban un poco más el beso.

“¡Y he aquí el misterioso caballero!” comento el presentador en lo que la pareja se separaba del beso y hablaban en voz baja, sin alejarse el uno del otro “el amor esta en el aire y nosotros volveremos pronto para dar los resultados de nuestro ganador, no se lo pierdan.”

Angie solo pudo sonreír en lo que el presentador y Alastor intercambiaban saludos y nombres antes de que su competencia subiera junto con su pareja al escenario. Platicaron durante el resto del corte comercial, pero Angie y su contrincante se habían vuelto tan cercanas que decidieron compartir el premio, sin importar quien ganara. Decidiendo donar la mayoría del dinero a caridades y a mejores equipos para las universidades.

“Entonces… ¿no estas molesto?” pregunto Angie mirando a Alastor “siento habértelo ocultado, pero, quería darte una sorpresa…y…bueno…”

Alastor sonrío tomando de las manos a su amada, se veía increible y preciosa como una obra de arte. Pero podía ver la duda en sus ojos y su postura reflejando los nervios que no podía dejar de sentir.

“Mon amour,” comenzó a hablar “no me importa como seas, ni que cambios te hagas, sigues siendo tu y de ti es de quien me enamore. No tu imagen ni tu forma de vestir, me enamore de la persona que eres, te amo porque eres tú”

Angie lo beso y el respondió el beso, ignorando la gente que los seguía observando. Preocupándose únicamente por su amor. Pronto todo el mundo volvió al escenario y dieron indicación que volverían del corte comercial. Sus

“Volvemos al aire” comento el presentador viendo a la cámara, las parejas tomándose de las manos y viendo como un sobre estaba en sus manos “y aquí, esta el resultado del ganador de esta edición”

Ambas concursantes se dieron la mano y sonrieron, viendo como se abría el sobre antes de que el presentador lo leyera.

“Y la ganadora es…” un silencio que parecía eterno envolvió a la audiencia y los concursantes, Alastor estrecho la mano de Angie ofreciendo su apoyo “¡ANGIE!”

Angie se lanzo a los brazos de Alastor y le dio un beso, después fue con su compañera y le dio un abrazo en lo que el presentador decía sus líneas de clausura y el confeti seguía cayendo. Con un ultimo abrazo giro a ver que Alastor seguía esperando por ella. Lanzándose denuevo a sus brazos lo beso y ambos sonrieron.

“te amo, mi ángel” dijo Alastor cuando se separaron.

“ya no me llamo asi, Al” comento Angie

“Siempre serás mi ángel, Angie”

Con eso ultimo ambos rieron, felices de estar juntos y con la certeza de que una vida llena d aventuras los esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero volver a escribir en español, pero quiero primero terminar estos retos que estoy tomando para todos y seguir con el resto de mis historias. Pero no dejare a un lado historias en español y quizas publique unos cuantos one shots. Aun no me decido pero gracias por su apoyo

**Author's Note:**

> Díganme que cancion les gusta más porque ya no se cual utilizar T.T y espero que les haya gustado!!


End file.
